


All My Breakevens; Ever Yours

by Polyhexian



Series: CDRW week [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Good ending timeline, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: Let's start off CDRW week with some CDRWBS because I can.Rewind speaks to Brainstorm and finds out him and Chromedome were Amica once, a memory Chromedome lost along with one of his previous partners. He decides to do something about this.
Relationships: Brainstorm/Chromedome (Transformers), Brainstorm/Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers), Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)
Series: CDRW week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791709
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	All My Breakevens; Ever Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Toot toot I don't care if no one else is doing it, Tumblr user chromedomes-motorcycle says it's cdrw week and I say fuck it, i guess it's cdrw week. 
> 
> Prompt is "remember/forget."

Rewind sat down across from Brainstorm in the mess hall, and suppressed a laugh when the jet startled and nearly dropped his cube.

"Hey! Hey. Hey, Rewind. Uh, what's up?" he asked, fidgeting his hands nervously on his cube.

"Nothing," said Rewind, unlocking his intake, "I just saw you were sitting alone."

"Oh, uh, okay," Brainstorm nodded, then tapped his lips in thought, "Where's Chromedome?" 

"Sleeping in, for once," Rewind sighed, relief emanating through his field, "No nightmares."

"Good for him," Brainstorm responded, field equally relieved, "He's been better lately, I think."

"Yeah, I think so, too," Rewind nodded, "Thanks for spending so much time with him. I know he's been flaky, recently. He's anxious." 

"Aw, you know I know how he gets," Brainstorm shrugged, "I've known him longer than you have."

"I know," Rewind turned his cube in his hands again, before he took a deep invent to steady his nerves, "I wanted to ask… about _them_. Do you have any- any old photos of them or anything? I've been talking to Domey about it, and I- I dunno. Maybe even if he doesn't _remember_ -remember them- at least _I_ should. Someone should."

Brainstorm was quiet. "Yeah, I got some."

"I'm not trying to decide for him, don't get me wrong- I just wanted to ask you maybe to. I don't know, put them in a folder, in case he decides he's ready. Make it easier, if he does."

"I can do that."

"Was there anyone else? Mach, Pivot, Scattergun- was there anyone else he-?"

Brainstorm looked uncomfortable, for a moment, twirling his half finished cube, before he pushed it away and clipped his facemask back on, optics averted. "Me." 

Rewind stopped. "What?" 

Brainstorm set his face in his palm, elbow on the table, looking defeated in a way that made Rewind's spark ache. "Pivot was there for our Amica ceremony, which is why I suppose that memory made it onto the chopping block." 

Rewind stared at him, spark roiling in turmoil as he internalized the information. His first instinct was _jealousy_ and the second was anger, at himself for jumping to that, again. He was trying not to _do_ that anymore. 

"You've just… spent all this time, silent about it?" Rewind probed.

Brainstorm shrugged, still looking askance, "As you may have noticed, I'm better at keeping secrets than I'm given credit for."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're kind of self destructive?" Rewind asked.

"Oh, on many occasions. Usually Chromedome."

"Come on," Rewind said, pushing himself to his pedes, "We're doing something about this. I'm not letting this continue."

"You don't have to tell him," Brainstorm said, without moving to rise, "I'd been waiting for him to suggest it on his own. If he doesn't want to be Amica I won't fight him."

"You have to _talk_ to him about this," Rewind argued, "He might have a _reason_ he hasn't asked again." 

"Maybe," Brainstorm said, standing reluctantly and following Rewind out of the mess hall. 

* * *

Chromedome didn't have a face, but after millenia, Rewind could read him like a book, and his flat features could not disguise the way he would tilt his helm just so when he was embarrassed or key up his visor when he was intrigued, and no hiding the way his dimmd visor and twitching fingers indicated he was _hiding something._

"The truth is," said Chromedome, slowly, "I _had_ considered asking you to be my Amica, since then."

"Then why _didn't_ you?" Brainstorm asked, and even Rewind knew what those sinking wings meant. 

Chromedome didn't respond, shifting uncomfortably where he sat on their berth, like a scolded sparkling. "I… shouldn't say," he said, finally. 

"What?" asked Rewind, folding his arms where he stood beside Brainstorm, "Why not?" 

"It's… not a very good reason," Chromedome admitted, looking down at the floor. 

"Domey," Rewind said, uncrossing his arms to step forward and take his Conjunx's hand, "We talked about being honest. You wanted to be. What could it be that's so hard to admit?" 

"It…" Chromedome pulled his hand away, guiltily, "It's selfish." 

"What?" Brainstorm asked, looking hurt, "Was I not good enough anymore?" 

"Primus, Stormy, it's not _that_ ," Chromedome groaned, sinking his face into his hands, "I could… never rule you out."

There was a pause. "What? Rule me out for what?" 

"For _Conjunx_ ," Rewind said, blinking his visor, letting the information sink in. 

Chromedome nodded, visor dark.

"Oh. Huh," said Brainstorm, wings fluttering in surprise. "I guess that's not what I was expecting."

"I'm sorry," Chromedome said, pathetically, "I know that's horrible of me- I wasn't trying to keep you on _backup_ , I mean, I just- every time I thought about it, I said to myself, but… what _if_ , though? And I could never _ask._ I always told myself if _you_ did, then I would say yes, because I just- I just _couldn't,_ but you never did."

"Huh," Brainstorm repeated again. 

"You didn't ask him when the other Rewind passed away," Rewind pointed out, "What's with that?"

"That's not… that wasn't what I wanted, either." 

Rewind stared at his Conjunx, before it washed over him in a wave of clarity. "You wanted _us._ You wanted him _and_ me." 

"I- I'm sorry," said Chromedome again, miserably, "I know that-"

"That's…" Rewind interrupted him, "Brainstorm, are you okay? You're uncharacteristically quiet."

"I don't deal well with unrequited affection," Brainstorm said, sounding particularly miserable, "If that's not been made crystal clear. I would have said yes to anything you'd asked me to be."

"Rewind, I-"

"I'm okay with that," said Rewind, bizarrely and unexpectedly noting that he _was_. 

"...What?" Brainstorm and Chromedome said, at the same time.

"I _like_ Stormy!" Rewind said, "and Chromedome, I _like_ you _around_ Stormy. You're _happier_. I think- I mean. Maybe this is kind of crazy but if you're _already_ in love with him, then you coming out and doing something about it doesn't actually _change_ anything, and I already believe you love _me_ \- so I don't think- if this is making sense, I don't think you're going to love me any _less_."

"Of _course_ not!" Chromedome said, sitting up visor brightening with emotion, "I just…" 

"So- is that-" Brainstorm stammered, "Can we, then? Chromedome? Us, we, together?" 

Chromedome looked back at Rewind, "It's okay? It won't hurt you?" 

Rewind tugged Chromedome to stand, grabbing his hand and shoving it into Brainstorm's. "We've already nearly died too many times to keep faking things. We talked about being honest and that means… being honest. This is real and this is happening. I'm okay with this."

Rewind watched Brainstorm and Chromedome kiss and waited for the jealousy to well up, and it didn't. He waited for the hurt to come, the possessiveness, and it didn't. Instead, Chromedome came, dipping down to pick him up and press their faceplates together, full of love and relief and appreciation, and Rewind was suddenly certain things were going to work out.


End file.
